The Misery in our SoEuls
by Laur5
Summary: Ga Eul and Yi Jung have been secretely married for a while and yet it is a secret between them, the rest of F4, Jan di, and Jae Kyung. What will happen when the secret suddenly is revealed?
1. Intro

It was finally the night of the auction. Yi Jung was standing with his friends Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung, and Jun Pyo's wife, Geum Jan Di. Even though we was with his best friends, he felt slightly sad that the love of his life couldn't stand next to him and hold his hand without ever letting go. He knew it was for the best that he kept his marriage with Ga Eul a secret, including the difficulty it would give his wife. Still, he couldn't wait for the auction to be over so he could run back to Ga Eul and be with her all night.

Slowly, he started towards the stage. He felt the eyes of hundreds of girls on him. Little did he know that he was no longer the infamous Casanova.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight to participate in this event and supporting my pieces" stated Yi Jung. "I understand that I may be a pain to listen too, so without further a do, let the auction begin"

...

The auction drained me, but I yet was excited to finally see my wife even after only a few hours. I had only opened the door to my room at the hotel when I felt a body hugging me like at any moment she could be dragged away.

"I've missed you so much" cried Ga Eul.

"Aww Jagiya, I don't know what I could do without you"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic!! This is just a sort of intro. I will try to update ASAP!! Thank you so much!!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this is so short but I am really busy. I apologize for bad writing!!**

**_**

Ga Eul could never get enough of her Yi Jung. It hadn't been long since they started getting intimate but everything went quickly... too quickly.

Ga Eul always felt self conscious about her body. She never experienced love in such a way that she may end up naked before the night was over. Not until she met Yi Jung.

They were passionately kissing to make up for wasted time. At first Yi Jung kisses her lips, but soon he went down, kissing her body everywhere and hungrily.

Ga Eul couldn't get enough of the drunken feeling she gets whenever she is with the love of her life. She could never get enough of him.

Soon though, she was carried to the bed where Yi Jung climbed on top of her, holding her in place as he kissed her neck. Slowly, he eventually lifted her, and swiftly unzipped her dress. In a matter of seconds was Ga Eul there, laying on the bed with only her bra and her underwear. Yi Jung moved down to kissing her lips sloppily because he wanted more of Ga Eul. Suddenly there was a click as her bra came undone. From there, he moved down to kissing here chest and her held his head and played with his hair.

It was only until he began sliding down her underwear did she get embarrassed. Suddenly she leaped up and grabbed her chest trying to block anything from her husband. Hurriedly she got her clothes and ran into the bathroom and changed. And in a blink of an eye she had left their room saying she had to meet up with Jan Di.

This had happened so many times before. As unlikely as it seems, she had never done it before because she always made excuses that she had to go. Still, she just wasn't ready for anything yet.

...

What was she thinking? Ga Eul felt so guilty thinking about how betrayed Yi Jung must feel. He used to be the famous Casanova, but now he can't even have sex with his husband. She decided to go talk to Jan Di about he nervousness. Yi Jung had decided to book a whole floor on a hotel so they could all be together and Ga Eul wouldn't be noticed.

As she got to Jan Di and Jim Pyo's room she started feeling self conscious. What would Jan Di think after she has done it at least twenty times and what about her reputation? Her mind froze as a blank nothingness wiped her eyes. How much trouble did she cause. In the end she walked the halls thousands of times until she was about to fall asleep.

...

Yi Jung couldn't believe it. He has never gone on a dry spell for such a long time. What was it that made Ga Eul resist so much? He always though his charms could bring any girl to their knees.

Too many things were going through his head that before he knew it, he grabbed the bottle of scotch he found in the mini fridge and chugged it until there was barely a drop left.


End file.
